mm_hkfandomcom-20200215-history
Mines
There are 7 types of mine, one for each resource (gold, wood, ore, mercury, crystal, sulfur, gem) Gold mine Gold mine produce gold. 2 000 gold per day and level is produced. and additional 5% per improved level. at level 10 you mine while produce 20 000 gold/day. if its improved, it have +45%, and produce 29 000 gold/day. Common mine Sawmill produce wood Ore mine produce ore 2 common resources are produced per day and level. and additional 5% per improved level. at level 10 you mine while produce 20 resources/day. if its improved, it have +45%, and produce 29 resources/day. Rare mine Mercury mine produce mercury Crystal mine produce crystal Sulfur mine produce sulfur Gem mine produce gem 1 rare resources are produced per day and level. and additional 5% per improved level. at level 10 you mine while produce 10 resources/day. if its improved, it have +45%, and produce 14.5 resources/day. Build times, costs and experiences (xp) The time for upgrade and improvments are the same, times below dosn't include traveltime. N.B. You need a hero of at least the same level of the mine to upgrade it. Exemple: If you want to upgrade a level 4 gold mine to level 5 your hero will need to be level 4. Once completed that hero will gain 400 xp (see the table below). Upgrade cost at normal build speed the upgrade cost 1 000 gold x current level and the improvement cost 3 000 gold x current level total cost for level 1 to 10 is 45 000 or 135 000 gold. Build Speed There are mainly 3 option for buildspeed, you can choise any option between thous 3 but its rarly used. Slow: 140% time and 80% costs total time: 8d 6h 48m total cost: 108 000 gold (upgrade only: 36 000 gold) Normal: 100% time and 100% costs total time: 5d 22h 0m total cost: 135 000 gold. (upgrade only: 45 000 gold) Fast: 80% time and 140% costs total time: 4d 17h 36m total cost: 189 000 gold (upgrade only: 63 000 gold) Modifiers There is 3 categories for modifications of mine income. Mine Improvement For each level of mine improvment you got +5%, as level 1 dosn't count, you can have max 9 improvment giving you +45% Research Buildins For each resorce except gold you can have a Research Building, that increase the income of that are whit +4% per level. And if its build next to a mine of that resorce the effect is increased whit another +0.8% per level (20% of 4%). if you lucky enogh to find a spot in the midle of 4 mines of that type, you could be able to get 4x+0.8%. Builder Hero If you have a builder hero in the area, you can get up to +9% from gold, common and rare (3 diferent skills). Only the here whit highest level in that area is counted, so 2 builder only helps if they chose diferent skills. Adding the Modifers Togheter The values are not purly added, its multiplide togheter. If you have a production of 10 rares/day and +45% from improvment, +48% from research and +9% from the hero, the sum is calculated like this: (((10 +45%) +48%) +9%) = 23,4 (Compared to the 10 + (+45% +48% +9%) = 20,2)